darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 15
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Bit's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 2/25/2012 05:16 PM Polyhex Barracks After a long cycle of aerial patrol, Slipstream walks into the Barracks with a determined yet slightly tired gait. The femme seeker heads straight for the energon cooler to get a ration from it. Bit is tucked way back on one of the bunks. Not that she's trying to hide really, more that’s where she is so she can lean against the wall. Wall leaning being a great sport of the cosmos. Slipstream retrieves her ration from the cooler, she pauses there to take a slow sip. Her wings visibly droop slightly then go back to normal position. A soft vent escapes her as she turns from the cooler, looking over the barracks to see if there might be new arrivals. Bit watches from her spot, taking in the scene. Interesting, yes very interesting. She drums her fingers a bit, then stretches her arms. "Droopy...yep, yep.." Magenta optics lock onto Bit's location, another sip of her ration taken as she moves away from the cooler for another flier to get their share. It appears Slipstream is walking in Bit's direction. Bit makes a few notes in her mind, as she crosses her arms in front of her. Slipstream stops nearby, a slight tilt of her head as she asks, "Enjoying yourself?" Bit smiles a bit, "Always...doesn't everyone?...I mean, if you’re not enjoying what you’re doing, you must be doing it wrong...." Slipstream smirks a bit to that reply, wings twitching slightly. "A good point. I am Slipstream." she offers. Bit says, "Why yes, yes you are. Very good...I wasn't sure if you knew or not. So many people you run into, don't seem to be sure of who they are. It's nice to run into someone that does." She laughs a bit, "You can call me Bit if you like..and if not, you can call me Bit"" Slipstream's eye ridge raises slightly at that odd reply, her smirk turning into a slight smile. She chuckles a bit and hms, "Very well then, Bit it is." Bit says, "So, whatca doing?" Slipstream replies, "I just got off duty from aerial patrol so I'm partaking in my energon ration." she cocks her head and considers, "And you seem to be off duty too?" Bit says, "off duty" She looks a bit confused, "Oh, yes, yes...um, yeah that’s it. Though I usually just look around, you know..and that’s about it..so not sure if that’s a duty or something..you know. IT's more of a hobby, that comes in handy more than anything."" Slipstream peers at Bit a long, quiet moment, then asks, "So you are a spy then I take it? Your size surely would be an advantage." Bit says, "Spy?..no, no...I'm not a spy. That would be wrong..I just look at things." Slipstream smirks to that reply, her wings twitching in amusement. "Very well then, I'll ask then what it is you will be doing for the Decepticon cause. Surely you have a special skill hm?" Bit hmmms, looking a bit confused..."I just told you I look at things. Then tell people what I see..." Slipstream says, "Hm, all right then Bit. Look at me, tell me what you see. I'm curious." Bit hmmms, "You don't know what you look like? You’re kidding me...that’s just, freaky you know. Have you never looked in a reflective surface?" Slipstream chuckles softly, "I know what I look like. I am just curious as to if there is more to your statement is all." Bit tilts her head, "More?...I'm not sure what you mean? You’re a femme, your mostly black..kind of dull looking, and you’re a con..." Slipstream finishes off her ration and shakes her head. "How exactly is looking at things helping us?" she asks. Bit says, "I tell you where there at...then you know" Slipstream comments, "Sounds like a spy to me, just saying. But if that's not the term you prefer I understand." Bit shrugs a bit, "Spying is not nice..." Slipstream says, "If you say so." Bit says, "I believe I just did..." Slipstream says, "Indeed you did, I just don't happen to agree with you." wing flick, "In fact if not for any spying we would suffer greater losses in this war." Bit says, "Oh no...so big, so powerful. Yep, yep...no need to fear, no losses are here. I'm sure you could beat up anyone that you came across." Slipstream really gives you a look now. "I'm not so egotistical as to think that." Bit frowns, "Oh. well..sorry.....I just thought...well you know..never mind I guess." Slipstream turns, shaking her head a bit. "Apologizing shows weakness, Bit. Remember that." she moves toward her cubicle now. Bit says, "Oh, ok..sorry..er sorry I said sorry just then, about saying sorry." Slipstream laughs softly as she settles on her berth and picks up a data pad to work on a report. "Mmm hmm."